


Aftermath

by Capt_Birdie



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Immolation, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Birdie/pseuds/Capt_Birdie
Summary: Avasarala and Bobbie talk in the wake of Io.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> When I've watched the episode I felt something missing in the end, and after reading the book which gave them a short unwind I've decided to do one of my own.
> 
> The scene follows right after Bobbie is brought back.

Alex left the battered marine on the bed to leave her to rest after setting her up with some meds. Before stepping out of the infirmary he looked back at Bobbie just to make sure she was fine. Bobbie closed her eyes to dose off, relief and exhaustion evident on her features.

Alex closed the door behind himself but before he could head back to the pilot’s seat, he found himself toe to toe with Undersecretary Avasarala. She looked tense, lips pursing with an intent to mask how she bites on the insides of her mouth to keep herself together. Her hands are resting on her waist blocking his path. Up until the moment he met with the woman in person, he never understood how a fragile woman like herself could be so effectively convincing and in charge. Now he could see the relentless will to move forward, in the back of her mind she probably already has at least ten ways to pull certain strings. But in this moment, she only has one agenda on her mind, Bobbie.

With her set of expressive eyes, she looks up on the Martian pilot, asking without words about the welfare of the Martian marine. For a second, Alex reaches toward the shoulder of Avasarala in an attempt to reassure her, but the sudden flick of her eyes stops his movement.

“Bobbie is all right. She would be up and runnin’ in that suit of hers in no time, if the suit wouldn’t be beyond repair that is. She has bruises all over her body, a few pulled muscles and a crack in one rib but that’s it. She is one hell of a marine.” Alex smiles at the end of his report, not to ease the mind of the Undersecretary but because he still can’t believe Bobbie pulled that off and walked away like it was a drill.

Chrisjen releases a sigh she wasn’t aware she held inside. For a moment she lowers her head to fight off her tears. She reaches out for Alex’s arm, holding onto it firmly, and raises her head to pin her gaze on him.

“Thank you!” Alex hears the sincerity in her voice that sounds as molten gold.

“You can visit her if you’d like.” he motions toward the closed infirmary door. “I must go and see to the Roci.”

Avasarala nods and steps aside to let Alex go on his way.

She takes in a deep breath to collect herself, opens the door of the infirmary and steps inside. Chrisjen stops just after the first step and stares at Bobbie. The Martian lies on the bed, muscles lax, her large frame filling out the bed. Every inch of visible skin is covered in various degree of bruises but her face not shows any sign of distress. Chrisjen knows that Bobbie is tougher, stronger than most both figuratively and literary but still, she was - is - worried about the marine. She cannot pinpoint when did Bobbie become more than a chess piece, when she began to care about her welfare as a person but she is sure that onward she’ll do everything in her power to ensure her safety. Unless this muleheaded marine crosses that plan that is.

“You don’t have to stare from the door Ma’am, I’m not contagious, I promise.” Bobbie’s voice wakes Avasarala from her reverie. As she focuses on the face of the marine, an amused smirk still adorns Bobbie’s face.

“Don’t you dare to be a smartass, child! You know you could have died down there! So, what do you do? You run and play with your guns!” bursts out Chrisjen while furiously walking to the marine’s bed.

Bobbie's expression quickly turns into sombre. “I’m a soldier, that’s my job, that’s who I am, that’s the only thing I’m good at!” raising her voice. “Even you couldn’t have talked that thing to death while we save the kids, so with all due respect, butt out!” The last words left Bobbie's mouth in a harsh shout filled with fury, making Chrisjen to pull back a bit.

Both women are on edge, the previous events taking a toll on their emotions. Avasarala observes as Bobbie turns her head away both is shame for shouting at her and in anger at her coddling, tears gathering in both of their eyes.

Avasarala knows they have to make amends or it will break them. Both of them are stubborn, willing to sacrifice everything to stand their ground, whether in a defence of an idea or a person. They are similar in numerous ways despite the outer appearances or their respective origin. She pulls a chair beside the bed and grabs Bobbie’s arm. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down and it encourages Bobbie to do the same. They had their fair share of fighting for today, there is no need for more hostility.

“If you belittle yourself like that ever again, I’m going to whoop your ass!” warns Avasarala, but her voice is laced with warmth.

“You could not even turn me on my stomach right now, when I don’t have the energy to swat your bony hands away.” counters Bobbie understanding the meaning behind Avasarala’s words. She’d become quite adept in reading the mood of the ever-enigmatic Undersecretary.

“That’s because you’re so fucking big.” They both burst out laughing, Bobbie lets out a hiss here and there as her bruised chest contracts.

“But don’t doubt my words. God knows you could take on half the universe without breaking a sweat, but you’re more than a soldier. Being a soldier only defines your current occupation. Even without your training, Roberta Draper, you are courageous, brave, you have a good sense of justice, you stand up for what you believe in, you have a golden, caring heart which you wear on your sleeve, and you speak your mind.”

“Please don’t call me Roberta ever again, Ma’am.” pleads the Martian, while her minds reels from the words of the Undersecretary.

Avasarala mulls over her next words carefully. “Despite my diplomatic skills, I have to admit, there is one field I’ve always failed.” starts Chrisjen in a low and tender voice a hint of a smile evident on her features. She looks up to find Bobbie’s questioning eyes, willing her to continue. “Expressing my feelings to the people I care about. I tend to be, - How to put it? – more aggressive, vulgar, heckling with them, without any restraint.”

“Gee, you don’t say. I kinda got that from your constant banter with Cotyar.” the shadow of smile vanishes from Bobbie’s face as she notices how Chrisjen’s eyes mist over anew.

“Ma’am?” asks Bobbie, reaching toward Avasarala’s hand.

Avasarala just shakes her head.

“He died. While you stupidly played bait, he’d blown up the Agatha King with himself. The whole ship was infected with the protomolecule, including him. I could have lost both of you within the same fucking hour.” says Avasarala in exasperation, but there is no malice behind her words.

She takes off her hand from Bobbie’s arm to smear her reckless tears away. She is doing it more for herself than because of Bobbie, she'd seen her in worse condition.

“I know this won’t help you feel any better, but I am truly sorry for your loss. He was a good guy, despite being a spy.”

Chrisjen smiles at the antiques of Bobbie. She lifts her head and locks her gaze with Bobbie.

“I know you can’t promise not to get hurt, and I know I have no right to ask you, but I would be grateful if you could at least promise me that you’ll always do everything to get back alive.” pleads Avasarala.

Bobbie is surprised by the words of Chrisjen and by their sincerity. She respects her, and even grew fond of her, but still this is unexpected. “That’s a sort of thing mothers ask. " starts Bobbie, deliberately stalling her answer. "But, I guess, I can make an exception you being old like that.” finishes Bobbie with a cheeky smile and that line earns herself a hit on her shoulder.

“Ouch!” exclaims Bobbie with laughter in her voice.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, that was merely a brush compared to what you’ve been through. Besides I haven't heard that promise yet.” counters Chrisjen.

“I promise.” says Bobbie while looking into the eyes of Avasarala, giving a weight to her vow with it.

“Good. There is one other thing.” Avasarala’s voice changes from playful to commanding. She slaps her hand or her thighs, and to make a point she opts to standing up, putting the chair back, preparing to leave the infirmary.

“Yes?”

“We’ll meet up with a diplomatic ship in a matter of few days.” announces Avasarala and heads for the door.

“And?”

Chrisjen turns back to Bobbie, one hand on the door frame and one on her hip. “You are not to leave this ship until I tell you so, you’re coming back with me to Luna. And that is an order.” says Avasarala in a stern voice. At the marine’s questioning raise of an eyebrow, she continues.

“I’m not going to let either side to put you in a brig or worse, hell you even deserve a promotion. I want to make sure you’ll be all right stepping off this ship.” Avasarala’s face softens and with a knowing smirk she continues: “And this is the part I’m best at. Afterwards you can decide where you’d like to go or if you’d like to stay. I’ll arrange everything. Understood?" 

"Aye, aye Ma'am." replies Bobbie, and adds a mock salute. 

Avasarala just shakes her head in mirth "Now rest, you’re going to need it.” and with one last hearty smile towards Bobbie, she lets herself out, leaving Bobbie to recuperate and to think on her future.


End file.
